A Pinky and the Brain Christmas
A Pinky and the Brain Christmas is the eighth episode of the animated series Pinky and the Brain. It first aired 13 December 1995. Plot Pinky and the Brain travel to the North Pole. Pinky only wants to go there so he can see Santa and give him his letter, but the Brain has a real reason for coming. He plans to pretend to be an elf, so Santa can give his latest toy the "Noodle Noggin", which he hopes he will give to every children around the world, as part of his plan to take over the world. The Brain's plan worked well but just as he is about to give his message he reads Pinky's letter to Santa in which Pinky asks nothing for himself but the world for Brain, this moves the Brain so much that he changes his message telling everyone to have a Merry Christmas. Notes *This is the first time we see Brain cry. *This episode won a Primetime Emmy award in 1996 for Outstanding Animated Program. *"Noodle-Noggin" was in reference to an Animaniacs segment called "Puppet Rulers" in which Pinky and the Brain joined the cast of a kids' puppet show in order to gain fame and influence the baby boomers to follow their lead in the future. Brain's name on the show was Noodle-Noggin. Quotes Brain: (reading Pinky's letter to Santa) "Dear Santa. Hello, ha ha, Narf! This year, Santa, I ask for nothing, but I wish to tell you about my dear friend, The Brain. He is honest and hard-working and only wants what's best for the world, but he gets no reward.he's only greeted with defeat, but he never gives up. I know it must be very hard, so please take anything that you have for me and give it to my best friend in the whole wide world, The Brain. Love, Pinky...P.S. By any chance do you have in that big old bag of yours, the world?" Brain: "Ladies and gentlemen of the world, you will do as I say...for I...I command you to...HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! HAVE A MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS! JOY TO THE WORLD! YES!" (Breaks down sobbing) Gallery A PatB Xmas (1).jpg|"Have a Merry Christmas, everyone!" A PatB Xmas VHS cover.jpg|VHS cover A PatB Xmas (2).jpg A PatB Xmas (3).jpg A PatB Xmas (4).jpg A PatB (5).jpg|"He's honest and hard-working and only wants what's best for the world." A PatB Xmas (6).jpg A PatB Xmas (5).jpg A PatB Xmas (7).jpg A PatB Xmas (8).jpg A PatB Xmas (9).jpg|"He's only greeted with defeat, but he never gives up, but I know it must be hard...so please, take anything that you have for me and give it to my best friend in the whole world, The Brain..." A PatB Xmas (10).jpg Schotzi catches the mice.jpg Pinky's letter.jpg|"This year, Santa, I ask for nothing, but I wish to tell you about my dear friend...The Brain," Dear Santa.jpg Hi, North Pole please.jpg Elves wanted for holiday rush.jpg Santa's workshop.jpg Mice as elves.jpg Letter to Santa Claus.jpg Workroom.jpg Interview.jpg A PatB Xmas (11).jpg Category:Pinky and the Brain Episodes Category:Pinky and the Brain Season 1 Episodes Category:1995 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Pinky and the Brain